lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Plankton The Killer
Note from Scott Rash (Me, who is not the original creator, and just posted it here.): So I was looking around on the "BADpasta Wiki," and happened to come across the pasta "Plankton The Killer". So, since this was never listed as a trollpasta and was listed as a BCP, (Bad Creepy Pasta,) I decided to upload this here. I'm not sure if this was from Creepypasta wiki, however. I've put credits, and if the original author wants me to take it down, I will. This is the whole pasta: Me and my little brother used to like Spongebob, but we don't watch Spongebob anymore, why? becuase of a lost epsode. I stopped watching Spongebob because of a lost episode from season 4. the episode was made by a drunk man who was an alcoholic, nobody knows his name but he used to work for nick for about 2 days, he created the episode, One time I was searching for some spongeboob DVD's down town, I went into CEX, I found that there was a spongebob DVd called:: Spongebob unaired episode. I decided to show my little brother and he watched it. but later he started puking and screaming. He had to be sended to the hospital, I was at my grandma's house playing some Wii Fit Plus and Mario party 9 on her Wii. And then my parents came to send me home, my parents said that my little brother was saying strange things like "Plankton is killing spongebob" and "Plankton is evil" and "Plankton is a murdererer". I found that really creepy, I reminded me about the Peppa Pig Killer George Lost episode because the girl got scared by witnessing a lost episode. I got the DVD from his room, I told my 12 year old sister about what happened and she was shocked about what she heard, We decided to put in inside my Xbox 360. The episode started off with a blanc menu, There was nothing no music no video just the word play was on the screen I pressed play. The episode started off with the intro but it was black and white, And I could hear screaming in the intro, The episode started off with Squidward and Spongebob working at the Krusty Krab, Squidward said "Isn't Plankton gonna steal the formula like she always trys to doo". Plankton was in asmall plain but mr krabs destroys his plane and said "Plankton you always try to steal the formula go back home you dumb fuck!" I was shocked When I herd krabs cuss. Plankton got sent home, He said to karen "I have to get Revenge on Krabs!! I have enough of krabs I will kill everyone in the bikini!", Karen said "I don't think you should do that!", But then plankton killed Karen, me and my sister got scared, Plankton had a evil smile and went to the krusty krab, which was closed, He got an ax and killed mr krabs, he then went to squidwards house and squidward was playing on his clarinet, plankton made squid choked on his clarinnet and then he suffocated! He then went to pat ricks house and killed him by strangling him spongebob was outside he got scared and ran inside his house, Plankton came running in, he was laughing like the joker. Spongebob and gary was hidin in the baisment, Plankton said "I had got my revenge on krabs! Now I will kill you just like I killed Karen, Krabs, quidward and patrcik!" Spongebob said "look i can give you the formula please don't kill me!", "Too late!" said plankton, "You are gonna go in hell!" Sponegbob managed to escape but gary died. The episode ended with spongebob running ou the house. me and my sister got scared! when the credits rolled, the music sounded disorded and there were screaming in the backgrounded, they sounded like the characters that died in the episode like patrick squidward and etc. I also heard a joker laugh which sounded like it was right behind me! looked behind and it was plankton! I managed to run in the kitchen with my sister and kill plank with a knife. And then I never watched Spongebob ever again, so did my sister Credits TylerDean2004: Creating the original Pasta. Scott Rash (Me): Uploading it here. Category:SpongeBob Category:Lost episudes Category:DIALOGUE! Category:English Class Failure